In Her Eyes
by MarcelineXMarshallLee58
Summary: Marceline The Vampire Queen, couldn't have been happier in her life. That is until after, one messed up night with Ash, her life is quickly changed by the facts of her becoming pregnant. What else is a vampire teen supposed to do, when she's failing in her job. And has to turn to her worst enemy for help. The very man, who picks on her everyday... Marshall Lee.


Marceline had just woken up from a heated night of very passionate sex, with Ash. Bad downsize for her, the vampire teen had a horrible head-ache. She stood up and covered herself with a thin sheet, while she gathered her clothes together. She looked around the room with a soft sigh. It wasn't somewhere she'd ever been before, she then remembered something that Ash had mentioned about an awesome party Ashley's specialist's friend's... Party. " Ah, nuts... " She quickly got herself dressed and snuck out the window, just in case a whole bunch of wasted lunatics were outside the door waiting to cheer. Sure the vampire regretted leaving Ash, but she had no choice. She clenched her fist as she remembered that she had a meeting with her father in the Nightosphere this afternoon. " What... Am I to do? " Marceline floated to her house, and went inside. To be quickly greeted by her poodle, who jumped up and down around her feet. " Can you please calm down... I know your here... " She petted her, then went to her bathroom to take a shower. The vampire teen stripped down to nothing, and climbed into the tub. And starting up the water, fifteen minutes or so later. The vampire climbed out, and grabbed a robe, draping it around herself. And walking to her bed, flopping down. Ignoring her sopping wet hair. " Oh, what am I to do? What have I gotten myself into? " Marceline sighed deeply, and hummed a random tune to herself. She had ended up falling asleep, in her bathrobe. Hudson Abadeer sent a quick messanger to gather her up, he knocked on her bedroom wall for a couple of minutes. And when she didn't reply, he walked on in. " Ahem, ... Your father says your way over due, you were ment here sooner. " Marceline slowly lifted her head, and a bright pink blush crossed her face, as she hissed at the messanger. " Get out! Haven't you heard of knocking? Glob! " The messenger quickly ran out, while screaming over and over that he did. "Mhm, whatevs... I better get dressed, so dad'll stop complaining. " She rose to her feet, and gathered together her black skeleton cat T-shirt and Normal jeans, she decided not to take her Bass guitar and left out quickly, rushing to the Nightosphere. When she floated into the meeting room, and landed on her feet. Hudson was tapping his foot, and the entire meeting room accompanies were staring at her. Marceline eyed her father, as she walked to his side, and took her seat. Hudson cleared his throat. " Ahem, now if I may start? " He looked to his father for a beckoning to go on, but his gaze was on Marceline who was messing with her hair, and sticking her tongue out at it, for being a major butthole. " Ahem, but son... What is your daughter doing? " Hudson had an embarrassed look on his face, he tapped Marceline on the shoulder. She hissed at him, then noticed the entire room was once again looking at her, she simply took her feet off of the table, and sat straight. Trying to look sophisticated. " Yes? I wasn't sticking my tongue out at my... Sometimes retarded hair... Oh fluff up! I do not have a case of mental retardation! " Marceline's father facepalmed, she hasn't been making sense lately. " Marceline... Please, respect your grandfather, he's almost eighty-years old. " Marceline slammed her fist down. " Then, why is he still coming to these meetings? ... And you totally said his age wrong... Can you get on with this dad? I've got more important places to be... " She rotated her wrist, and signaled for him to go on. Hudson rubbed his temples quite embarrased, but soon enough he began to speak. And as soon as the meeting drew to an end, Marceline tried to rush out. But was met by an old high-school friend of hers. He tilted his hat, and exstended his arm for a hand shake. Marceline looked at his hand for a second, then finally took it and shook it. " So, your still in the area I presume? " She nodded, and shuffled her feet as she looked down. " Yes, wait... No... I'm sorry. " She floated on her back, with her arms behind her neck. " I don't pay attention sometimes, I don't live in the Nightosphere anymore... I live in Ooo, it's an ok place. But I've just about been everywhere there... So were you at the meeting Blackstone? " He nodded. " Yes, I was in the crowd of people staring at you... I see your still just as rebellious. " Marceline snickered, and stuck her tongue out in a sideways smirk. " Oh, but of course... I sure as heck won't change my ways for nothing... I forgot your real name though.. " The male laughed, and set his hands in his pockets. '' My name is Robin remember? " Marcie screwed up her face in thought, but still couldn't remember that was his name. " You look like a... Bobbert to me. " Robin tilted his head confused, he stared at her. " Now,now Marceline Bobbert... Isn't a real word, or name in that sort. " She said a quick side-spell After saying goodbye and popped up in her house. Marceline walked through her living-room, and to her room. Grabbing up her bass. " I keep humming the same beat... But I don't know what to think about for lyrics... " She strummed on her bass a bit.

Two weeks later, Marceline was forced into a visit with her father. She wasn't really in the mood for it. Her head had been hurting all morning, and to top it off she really didn't enjoy the walk to her dad's house. '' Marceline, why are you holding your head? " Marceline looked at her dad with an annoyed look. " Oh, you know... A just a normal fluffing head ache! It won't go away... I've taken the medicine for it... '' She sighed, Hudson looked at his daughter, with a bit of a side-ways grin. " You don't look to good either, do you want to cancel the visit, and put a rain-check on it? " Marceline nodded, and rose to her feet with a groan. " Gee, thanks dad... I'm gonna go book it for the day.. '' The vampire teen walked out of her father's house, and through the rest of The Nightopshere. Chanting the little side-spell, and appearing in her own house. " I feel like... Dirt... I'm gonna lie down... " She did just that, but soon a knock was heard and she groggily sat up, and yawned as she floated to the door. And opened it, and who was at the door, it was her best friend Fionna. " Hey, Fionna... What do you want? " Fionna tilted her head confused with Marceline's ill attitude. " What's wrong with you? You don't look to hot... " Marceline sighed, and held her head. '' Well, I've got a brutal head-ache that's been with me allll day! But other than that... I'm just peachy. " Fionna flinched as The Vampire teen spit out all those words at once. " Hey, Marcie. I think you should get some rest... That could help, if you say you've had a head-ache all day... Seem's more like. Nausea, so you go rest up and I'll see you tomorrow! " She skipped away from Marcie's house, Marceline pinched the bridge of her nose, and closed her door. Going back inside, and sitting down on the couch. " I can't... She's already woken me up... I just hope to kick this head-ache... She could be right, it could be nausea. " Marceline sighed, and pulled her knee's to her, as she curled up onto the couch and just thought. The vampire teen had passed out on the couch, and in the middle of the night. She got up to go pee, she opened the bathroom door and walked in. Closing it, and going pee. She quickly rinsed her hands, then went to her closet to get out her clothes, she had to be in at work at 5. And it was 5:30, she rushed to get on her office clothes. " Uggh! I hate being a secretary... At least Fionna will be there.. " She grabbed a quick coffee on the way to work, and when she ran in.

She smacked right into Marshall Lee, he was a pretty shady guy. Who always showed up for work late , she hissed under her breath. As she quickly pulled a rag from her pocket, and tried to wipe the coffee off of her work clothing. " Arrgh! Wait ago bozo! Mind paying attention?! I don't have time to be late! The boss'll have my ass on his wall! " Marshall snickered, and looked at her amused, she actually was a good worker, apart from her usually bad attitude. " Well, excuse me your royal highness, but I was just on my way to get food for the whole office. And I'm sorry I helped your really small secretary outfit, drink some coffee. " He laughed half-heartedly as he stuck out his tongue and walked out of the office building. Marceline quickly turned around and spit on the ground towards his feet. " Asshole! " Marshall laughed more, he dodged the spit, as he continued to walk away. He simply said loud enough for her to hear. " Oh, and nice work on your Arrgh! I love it.. So much better then last week... Keep up the good work. " Marceline rolled her eyes and turned back around, and walked into the office building. She stopped at the front desk, setting down her check-in forms. " G'mornin' Flame Princess, how late am I in? " Flame Princess was still looking down at her laptop, she was typing stuff in on the system. " Good Morning, Marceline. You're in from now to... Five O'clock this evening. " Marceline sighed. " Five O'clock, story of my life... Thanks FP. "

The vampire teen walked away from the front desk, and towards her office. She tugged down her dress, and held her briefcase sophisticatedly, as she opened the door to her office. And walked in, setting her briefcase down on the desk that she Accompanied. She sat down in her swivel chair, and it tipped over and she fell backwards. She huffed and blew a piece of hair out of her eyes, she grumbled. " Where... Is... Fionna! Glob! She's late! " Fionna ran into Marceline's office, in a suit. She plain refused to wear a dress ever again. " G-gah! Marceline! I'm sorry I'm late... I got stuck in a hoard of ants. " Marceline sat up, face beet red with anger, she clenched her fist and sighed. Talking through gritted teeth. " Fionna, it's fine... But the boss will now have my ass on his wall! He told me not to be late! And that if my work partner was late... I'd be in debt with him... So now my ass will be in his collection of assorted asses! " Fionna flinched at the vampire's yelling, then patted her back as she helped her up. " Marceline, dude... You gotta chill, you are to serious when it comes to work. " Marceline smoothed her dress, as she picked up her swivel chair and sat down in it. " Fionna, would you please get Andrew to get me something to drink, while I look through these tax incomes. " Fionna nodded. " Ma'am yes Ma'am. " She dipped her head, and ran out of the room, the vampire teen flipped through the tax files on her desk. She started to sort them into piles, when Andrew ran in and slammed down a glass of tomato juice. Marceline jumped and looked up at Andrew, with a bit of a glare. " Thank you Andrew... " She dipped her head as he walked out, and interm Fionna came in, right as Marceline took a sip of the drink, and spit it out all over Fionna. " Ewwww! Heh... Sorry Fi' it had... Vodka in it... That dumbass! " She looked to the side of Fionna and saw Andrew running away, but stopped half-way and gave. She looked a little closer, Marshall Lee a high-five. " THAT BASTARD! " She slammed her fist down. " Ah, ummm Marceline... It's fine... Eh, do you have a rag? So I can clean this off of my suit? "

Marceline nodded and handed her the rag from her pocket, that still smelled strongly of coffee. From her clash with Marshall the previous morning. " Sorry if it smells like coffee, I ran into a dummy this morning. " Fionna started to wipe as much of the tomato juice and vodka mix off of her suit. " Hmm, a dummy... A dummy... Let me think, Marshall Lee? You always complain about him, why do you let him bother you that much? He only picks on you cause he thinks your hot. " The adventuress giggled as she jokingly punched Marcie's shoulder. Marceline blushed bright pink, and shoved the Adventuress away. " Shaddup... Don't be so baka! I hate him.. And he hates me and that's all there is to it. " Fi' jumped around the room, singing he likes you, as the vampire teen hid her face, cause he happened to be standing right in the doorway. Fionna thought that was just hularious. " I'm sorry Marcie... Why don't you say Hi to him though? '' Marshall snickered. " Oi, Marceline, Why is she jumping up and down around the room? ... Oh, you know you just spilt a cup of Tomato juice on your forms. " He walked up to her, as she raised her head and quickly tried to dry up the tomato juice and get it off the forms. She was very frustrated, Marshall attempted to help, as much as he could before being smacked with a telephone by the angered teenage girl. " Get out Marshall Lee! " He flinched, and just simply stepped back and put his hands in his pockets. " Alright, chill... I'll just get new copies for you... I'm only the mail-delivery guy anyways... So it'll be simple babe. " He smirked and stepped out of the room, right before the trash can was thrown at the door, where he had walked out off. " Marceline! Marceline! It's ok... We'll get it fixed.. Besides Marshall promised he'd make copies of them for you, so that's good. "

The vampire teen set her hand on either side of her head, as she looked at her now trashed office, and no matter how much she wanted to blame Marshall Lee for making it. It was her entire fault. " Fi'... You can take off for the rest of the day, I gotta lot of work to do... Fixing up my office, since I was corrupted into messing it up. " Fionna couldn't help but giggle at the vampire, she gave Marcie a quick hug. " Bye M' I'll see you later K'ay? " Marceline nodded, as Fionna pranced out of the office and out` of the building.


End file.
